Big Brother
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is a reposting! Hopefully this one will stay up. *Summary* When the Andersons are out of town, Kurt comes over. But what happens when both big bro Cooper and Mr. Anderson both show up unannounced. Please review!


_To be honest I don't like this story all that much but I was tired of Cooper being written as the "perfect" son with Blaine being treated like crap because he's gay. So… this is this story. I totally don't own any canon character in this story. Please review! _

Kurt couldn't help but love moments like this that he spent with Blaine. They were comfortable and rather domestic, but Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life having mornings like this. Blaine's parents had left for the weekend for some benefit, leaving his son alone, and of course the first thing he had done was invite his boyfriend over. Burt had agreed to letting Kurt spend the night with Blaine, because he knew how much Kurt hated that Blaine was left alone so much, and even though Burt figured they were now sexually active, he couldn't deny how much love the two boys carried for each other. So he knew they respected each other, loved each other, and had and would fight hell and high water to protect the other. Kurt would never be able to express his gratitude to Burt for trusting him as much as he did.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, kissing his ear affectionately as Blaine stirred the pancake batter. Blaine smiled and leaned into the embrace, relishing the touches his boyfriend delivered. Once Kurt had gotten used to being touch in a way that wasn't violent he became a very physically loving person, though in public he was very reserved, not that Blaine blamed him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Blaine whispered as he turned his face so he could meet Kurt's lips, both boys smiling softly.

"You sing Katy Perry really well," Kurt teased, chuckling when Blaine pretended to be offended, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. "Fine then," Kurt released Blaine, smirking and turning to the oven to check the quiche, purposely showing Blaine a view he loved so much.

"Oh that's just mean," Blaine said as Kurt smiled cheekily. "Hey after breakfast, you wanna put in a movie and you know… not watch it," Blaine suggested, winking. Kurt shook his head,

"I'd much rather go back to bed," Kurt said causally, but Blaine knew exactly what he meant.

"We could forget about breakfast, and get straight to the good stuff," he said, prowling toward his boyfriend, but Kurt laughed,

"Absolutely not, I am starving."

"Well I would imagine with the workout we got last night…" Blaine teased,

"Mmm, last night was a good night," Kurt stated, his smile now soft. Blaine grinned and nodded, going forward in order to kiss him, but then a figure appeared in the door frame and he froze. Kurt saw the shock and panic in Blaine's face and turned around, fearing it was Mr. Anderson, who had been adamant about the fact that he was to be present if Kurt was at the house.. Instead a man Kurt had never seen before stood there, he was smiling at them before dropping his bag on the ground.

"Don't look so happy to see me, little brother," Cooper, Kurt realized, the older brother Blaine had yet to come out to.

"Cooper, what are you doing here?" Blaine breathed, as he walked up next to Kurt, part for comfort, part in protectiveness.

"I decided a year is too long to go without seeing the only family member I like, so… surprise," Cooper held out his arms presenting himself. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was waiting patiently for one of them to say something. Cooper looked at him as well, raising an eyebrow before speaking once again, "You had better not be my brother's boyfriend," both Kurt and Blaine tensed, but then Cooper's face broke into a smirk, "because if you are, you are completely out of his league." Kurt laughed in relief as Blaine let out a shaky breath,

"I know, but he's just so damn cute, I couldn't help myself," Kurt replied, smiling.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked, Cooper rolled his eyes,

"Blaine, I am your big brother, I am the only person you told you kissed Wesley in preschool."

"Wesley? As in Wes? As in anal, sex deprived, tyrant, Wes? THAT Wesley?" Kurt asked, Blaine blushed scarlet and looked at his feet but then Kurt cheered and kissed Blaine's lips before pulling off with a smack. "I knew it! Thad owes me 20 bucks!" Blaine stared at his boyfriend who had pulled out his cellphone and was texting rapidly. Blaine looked at Cooper who was looking fondly at Kurt,

"I like him, you should work your ass off, literally and figuratively, to keep him."

"The figurative needs a little work, but the literal, he's pretty on point," Kurt grinned. "Oh and Bb," Blaine looked at him and he raised his eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me your brother was so hot?"

Three hours later the three men were still talking and laughing, now on the couch, Blaine lying comfortably in Kurt's arms as he covered his beet red face at yet another embarrassing story Cooper was telling his boyfriend.

"And I swear to you, he was butt naked, covered in purple paint," Kurt laughed, his face lit up, sounding happier than he had in a while. Blaine found himself staring at him, he looked so relaxed, safe, and carefree. He leaned further into Kurt's body, smiling softly, he didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he opened them when he heard Cooper chuckled quietly. "He's still like a little puppy," Blaine glared at him which only made Kurt and Cooper laugh harder. He pouted slightly, not liking how they were ganging up on him, but as Kurt cupped his chin and brought their lips together, Blaine decided it wasn't so bad. Just then though, they heard the front door open and Blaine separated from Kurt as if he had shocked him. Cooper sighed, "A kicked puppy," Kurt bit his lower lip as he watched Blaine looked around frantically for any incriminating evidence. He grabbed Blaine's hand,

"It's ok, Babe," he murmured. Blaine exhaled and relaxed back into the couch, though he sat away from Kurt and pulled his hand away after a grateful and apologetic squeeze. Kurt understood, even if it hurt some, he did understand Blaine's actions.

"What are they doing home this early!" Blaine hissed, looking at Cooper for the answer. Cooper seemed rather unconcerned with the situation and he smiled softly at his brother.

Mr. Anderson entered the room, slowly taking in who was in him house, he looked at Kurt, his expression more surprised than angry, to Blaine, and his expression turned to a mild scold. It wasn't until his eyes fell on Cooper that his face full hardened and he looked angry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigal son," Mr. Anderson bit with such anger that it took Kurt aback. He wasn't Mr. Anderson's favorite person, but he had never heard such distain in the older man's voice.

"Hi, Dad," Cooper replied, sighing softly as Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"Hello, Kurt, wasn't expecting to see you here today," Mr. Anderson said, his countenance and tone softening greatly even thought his meaning was still very clear. 'You are not supposed to be in the house without me here.'

"Oh that's my fault," Cooper interrupted as Kurt opened his mouth to speak. "Blaine wouldn't stop talking about him, so I decided I wanted to meet this most perfect person," Kurt and Blaine both blushed as that had been how Blaine had described Kurt earlier.

"Mmm, and I'm sure you really had to twist their arms to get him over here, even though it is against the rules we agreed upon," Blaine flinched, knowing the likely punishment would be not being allowed to have Kurt over or go over to Kurt's for a while. Kurt just pressed his lips together and prayed that was not the case.

"Well of course I didn't have to twist their arms, they are two people in love, they'd spend every second of everyday together if they could. And what exactly is wrong with that?" Both teenagers could tell that Cooper appeared to be baiting his father, but what Cooper didn't know was how far Mr. Anderson had come in his acceptance of them.

"Nothing, I would just rather they did it when I or your mother was here," Mr. Anderson said with only a bit of tightness in his voice. "Speaking of, would you boys mind getting my suitcase out of the trunk?" Blaine and Kurt nodded quickly and headed out to the car, both sighing softly in relief as the cold air hit their faces.

"Hello, my darlings," Mrs. Anderson said sweetly when she saw the boys. Blaine smiled softly and her and kissed her cheek,

"Hey Mama." Mrs. Anderson grinned at Kurt who smiled back,

"Has Joseph seen you yet, sweetie?" Her voice lowered slightly in worry, but Kurt nodded,

"Yes, Ma'am, but Cooper is here." Mrs. Anderson's eyes widened almost comically as she looked at the house,

"Oh this isn't good." She looked at Blaine who nodded slightly and she ran up the sideway to get into her house. As she opened the door they could hear Cooper and Mr. Anderson yelling at each other.

"Shit," Blaine cursed, as he pulled one suitcase out of the back of the car. Kurt moved to stand next to him, bumping shoulders gently, so that if anyone saw them, they just looked like friends standing close together. "This is why Coop never comes home, this is why he'll storm out in about 10 minutes and I won't see him again for another a year," Blaine reported bitterly. "They are too much alike, both hard, stubborn, driven men, except Cooper is a museum curator and Dad is CEO of a business, and he wanted Cooper to take over for him. And now neither of his sons wants to do it and… that's a hard concept for him to take." Kurt reached over and put his hand on Blaine, comfortingly, Blaine smiled softly, "I'm so glad you're here though, no matter what Dad says." Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly, something they rarely did where people, even their families, could see.

As they headed back into the house, carrying two bags each, the initial screaming match had seemed to come to an end, and there was silence, Kurt wasn't sure which made him more nervous. They hesitantly peeked their heads into the kitchen to see Mr. Anderson eating one of the cookies Kurt had fixed after dinner the night before. Mr. Anderson saw them and held up the cookie,

"Good cookies, Kurt." Kurt smiled shyly and nodded,

"Thanks you, Sir."

"I would still like to talk to you two about him being here," Blaine sighed softly,

"Dad, Cooper was here, we stayed fully clothed the entire time." He was lying, but he really didn't want to be told to stay away from the one person who he could breathe easy around.

"Don't get smart with me, Blaine," Mr. Anderson bit, raising his eyebrows in a 'I raised you better' way. "I didn't allow Cooper to have girls over with only you in the house, and I am putting the same rules for you."

"I was 8! He's 26! I think—"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered sternly, causing Blaine to stop, looking at Kurt, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "We'll put the bags outside your bedroom and be right back," Kurt promised, Mr. Anderson nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," Kurt used his body to push Blaine, who was about to protest again, toward the stairs.

"It'll be fine, Honey," he murmured once they were heading upstairs. Once they reached the top they could hear a muffled, raised voice coming from Cooper's room. They set the bags down and Blaine walked up to the door, listening carefully.

"—Seen him in a year! He's my brother and I just wanted to spend some time with him without Dad jumping on my case, is that too much to ask?"

"It's not easy for him either, Baby," they heard Cooper scoff at his mother's words.

"Why do you defend him, you did it back when I told him I wasn't going to business school. Why can't you be on my side, for ONCE?" Cooper growled, Blaine wondered if Kurt had magical powers to know exactly how he felt as he had two strong, warm arms wrap around him, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and Blaine sagged in sadness but relief, relief that he had Kurt, thank GOD he had Kurt.

"You really are perfect, you know that right?" Blaine replied and Kurt smiled softly, kissing the lips that reached for his.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt teased, getting Blaine to laugh for the first time since his father opened the front door.

"And do you know Mom, since I've been hanging out with Blaine and Kurt I realized I never looked at Anne like they look at each other. Not even in the earliest stages, and they've been together what-a year? And are still looking at each other like they are the greatest thing on earth, and they are seventeen years old! Do you know what I would give to love someone enough to look at them like that? But Dad is acting as if I have betrayed the family by breaking up with her," Cooper ranted further.

"Ah, that would do it," Blaine muttered, Kurt nudged him to tell him what he was talking about. Blaine held out his hand and turned towards the stairs. "Anne is the daughter of Dad's vice president. Dad and Mr. Parker set them up when they were 20, and they actually really liked each other, fell in love and all that, got engaged, and apparently called it off." Kurt didn't say anything for a moment before he pulled Blaine toward him gently, halting them halfway down the stairs,

"I do think you are the greatest thing on earth." Blaine lit up and his eyes filled with tears as he leaned forward and crashed their lips together, kissing Kurt as deeply as he could.

"Boys," Mr. Anderson's voice parted them so that they pressed their bodies on opposite sides of the stair case. Mr. Anderson looked at them a moment before motioning for them to come down, after meeting eyes for a moment, they obeyed.

"Sorry," Blaine said softly, not wanting to do anything to upset his dad more.

"For what? Being in love, or for showing it?" Mr. Anderson asked, both boys' eyes shot to him and he smirked, "I wasn't scolding, guys, I just wanted to talk and figured once you two got started, it might be a while," they both blushed and Kurt smirked softly, not ashamed of it. "Ok, I'm going to ask a question and I want a completely honest answer, no matter what you think the consequences will be," Mr. Anderson said sternly. Both Kurt and Blaine nod hesitantly, they get the feeling they really aren't going to like the question. "Kurt, were you here before Cooper got here?" Blaine's stomach dropped and Kurt's heart skipped a beat, in a bad way, he looked down shyly,

"Yes, Sir." Mr. Anderson nodded,

"I thought so, Blaine never would have washed the dishes." The two boys looked at him and he shook his head, "Were you here last night?"

"Dad-" Blaine began but Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrow knowingly and both boys nodded quietly, hating what they already knew was going to happen.

"I just…" Kurt worried his bottom lip, waiting for Mr. Anderson if he wanted to interrupt but when he didn't, Kurt continued, "I hate when Blaine has to stay home alone." He refused to meet his boyfriend's father's eyes as he made a comment about his parenting.

"That is a nice thought, but you both know the rules, you are not to be here alone together," Blaine flinched and grabbed Kurt's hand, not caring what his father thought. Mr. Anderson sighed, "I don't want to be the villain here, but I don't think my requests were unreasonable." Kurt leaned into Blaine shoulder, wanting to be as close as he could in front of Mr. Anderson. "Two weeks," Mr. Anderson said and was met with immediate protest.

"Two?" Blaine cried, "That's not fair! He's leaving for New York in a few months and then I won't see him for months at a time! You don't get-"

"Mr. Anderson, please, I know we disobeyed but-" both boys stopped when Mr. Anderson held up his hand stopping them.

"You'll see each other at school, it's not like I'm locking Blaine away," Blaine scoffed,

"You might as well." Mr. Anderson looked at his son, who stared back, "We can't touch at school, if I so much as kiss his cheek outside of the glee room we run the risk of getting called _fags_ at the very least. Don't you get it? Only when we are alone can we be fully ourselves, because we don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Yeah we hold hands and might kiss, but if we made out of the couch like Finn and Rachel do we'd have Burt clearing his throat and Finn throwing pillows at us. And here… don't get me started. Please, Dad, he's my boyfriend and I love him,"

"I know that Blaine," Mr. Anderson said. But Blaine shook his head,

"Apparently you don't."

"And after the two weeks…" Mr. Anderson started again but this time Kurt interrupted,

"There's more!" Kurt screeched and linked his arms with Blaine and practically glared at Mr. Anderson as if daring him to continue.

"After the two weeks, when we go away, Kurt, you may come over as long as you tell me and your father allows it."

"Dad, you're being com—" Blaine froze, "Wait. Could you repeat that?" Kurt just stared at the man, his mouth hanging open. Mr. Anderson chuckled softly,

"You heard me right, just let me know you're inviting him over." Blaine searched for the lie for a bit before looking over at Kurt who was smiling softly.

"Thanks Dad," Blaine whispered, smiling shyly at his father.

"And you can stay for dinner tonight, if you dad's ok with it," Mr. Anderson invited Kurt.

"Thank you, I'd love to, and I can cook, I was planning to anyway," Kurt offered.

"I knew there had to be a reason Blaine had gained so much weight, he has someone to cook for him," Cooper's voice said, amusement in his voice.

"Rude," Blaine said, with a smirk before his face fell at the awkward silence that was now hanging in the room.

"You should stay for dinner too, Cooper, Kurt's cooking isn't to be missed," Mr. Anderson stated, not looking at his older son, but rather the wall next to him, but it was a start. Blaine lit up and smiled at his brother who looked shocked but then he smiled as well.

"I've had his cookies, I am well aware that if he were my boyfriend I'd be as big as a house," Mrs. Anderson and Blaine laughed, and Kurt blushed pink. Cooper grinned and Blaine smiled, endeared at the way such a minuscule compliment. "Don't you ever let him go, Blaine, he's the best," this time the color Kurt flushed was much more of darker red.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and only Mr. Anderson heard it and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sweetie, if you were going to cook dinner, do you only have enough for two?" Kurt, Blaine and Mr. Anderson all looked at her judging her words and she chuckled holding up her hands, "Sorry, I tend to forget you cook for six people no matter what." Kurt smiled at her and nodded, "Well do you need some help?"

"No, thank you, I have a well whipped boyfriend to help me," this time Mr. Anderson and Cooper both laughed as Blaine ducked his head but didn't deny it, especially when Kurt kissed his lips lightly. "I was kidding, Honey, you should hang out with Cooper,"

"I'll help," Cooper offered. "At least I won't catch the kitchen on fire, unlike some people," he looked meaningfully at Blaine who rolled his eyes.

"That was a long time ago. And it was not my fault," Cooper laughed and smacked Blaine lightly in the face,

"Keep telling yourself little brother. Maybe one day you'll start believing it."

_Thank you for reading my beauties *heart* please review want to know what I could have done to make it better. _


End file.
